Description: The Clinical Research Unit was established in 1993 to assist in the design, implementation and conduct of clinical trials research. The core provides clinical research nurses and data management support for the conduct of clinical studies; senior clinical research faculty consultation; scientific and quality assurance review of protocols; and coordination and expansion of access to therapeutic clinical trials within the Center and in the region. The facility is directed by Dr. Robert Figlin, who is assisted by the Administrative Director, Jane Hobbs, R.N. The CRU provides centralized facilities with hardware and software for data collection and input as well as physical facilities for the conduct of outside reviews by monitoring bodies. The total operating budget of the CRU is $3.1 million of which 16 percent is requested in this component. Approximately $1.3 million is provided by institutional sources.